


Band Aids and Apologies

by lovewashisname



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Kozume Kenma, Angst, Car Accidents, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewashisname/pseuds/lovewashisname
Summary: Iwaizumi has pretended to love Oikawa as long as he can remember. Oikawa has loved Iwaizumi as long as he can remember.When Iwaizumi finds a girlfriend and breaks up with Oikawa, things go downhill.With his memory mostly gone, Oikawa rebuilds his life with the help of various other setters – one smiling, grey-haired one in particular.





	1. Mistakes

"You mean... You're joking, right, Iwa-chan? Right?"

His voice was desperate. Pleading. Iwaizumi could tell, and he felt as though he might as well have ripped Oikawa's heart out of his chest. The guilt that weighed on his shoulders made it hard to talk. He wondered how hard it was for Oikawa.

"No." he said firmly. He heard the coldness that he'd forced into his voice. He watched the hope in Oikawa's eyes die. "I don't love you anymore."

Oikawa was sure that something was wrong. He repeated to himself over and over, that today was not the right day for this. It was sunny. The sky was blue. It was warm and he was wearing a sweater Iwaizumi had given him. Wrong. It all felt awfully wrong. 

"But... You mean..." he stuttered out. He couldn't talk. He felt as though he were drowning. He could hardly breath, and yet there was air pressing against his chest and lungs, but all it was doing was suffocating him.

"I found a girl," Iwaizumi said carefully. After he said this, he wondered what had been the point of this statement. There was nothing this would do, except hurt Oikawa more.

Oikawa stared. He'd known Iwaizumi always. He'd loved him always, and he'd thought that surely, they were something meant to be. That their fates had written themselves out, side by side, and that it would always be the two of them. Regardless of them being both boys.

"You don't like me because I'm a guy?"

The question was heavy, and as soon as it was said, Oikawa felt sick. He considered throwing up, or passing out, or doing something to scare his Iwa-chan. Because he had to be his. He couldn't be someone else's Iwa-chan.

"Oikawa that's not what I-"

He couldn't throw up. His stomach was unable to heave up it's contents, and his lungs wouldn't give out. So he stood, shaking and struggling to breathe, whilst trying to justify his unreciprocated love.

"You can't go from boys to girls overnight."

Iwaizumi's cheeks flushed red with shame. This was a fact, and they both knew it. It was also a question. Because Oikawa understood how people worked better than he did, and he considered that Oikawa knew and had always known.

But the hurt written on Oikawa's face said otherwise.

"How long?"

"Oikawa, don't-"

"You idiot!"

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe and the tears in his eyes blurred his vision. He could feel his heartbeat against his chest, and he knew his heart was there. All the same, he was sure that it had been thrown to the floor, shattered in glistening pieces that would only hurt him if he tried to put them back together.

Iwaizumi stared. He'd known this would hurt the fragile-hearted setter. He'd always been brittle, and holding him had been like holding a wax doll. With every moment that passed, Iwaizumi watched the cracks appear and deepen in Oikawa's fragile armour.

Some people had difficult pasts, painful experiences and shallow heartbreak to protect them. Oikawa had none of these things, and Iwaizumi knew this too well. He only had his smiles, and barely enough of them.

"Liar!"

Broken. His voice was broken and hurt and angry altogether, making Iwaizumi worry. He'd heard that voice before, and he couldn't help but let out a whimper. He knew that he didn't deserve to be hurt, that he didn't deserve that privilege.

"Iwaizumi-kun?"

Fuck.

Iwaizumi turned to see his girlfriend stood behind him, a small smile on her lips. She looked at Oikawa with something much too similar to contempt. Iwaizumi couldn't believe this. 

"Iwa-chan, I need to go."

No. He hadn't finished explaining. He hadn't had a chance to explain. Iwaizumi felt selfish, knowing he only wanted to defend himself. And yet, what else could he wish for in this situation. Oikawa's happiness, perhaps.

"Oikawa, wait!"

CRASH

 

"Tooru!"


	2. Memory Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa wakes up in hospital...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on I'll try to update this fic every Monday.

When Oikawa woke up, his body ached. He groaned softly and put a hand to his head. He frowned and opened his eyes. He was in a hospital. He swore lowly under his breath.

"You're awake!"

Oikawa tried to sit up, only to groan in pain. He turned to the side, to see a boy sat beside the bed. The other was beautiful, Oikawa thought. His hair was black, tousled and slightly spiked up. His arms were toned and muscular, so Oikawa assumed he must play a sport of some sort.

"Oikawa, do you-"

"I'm really thirsty," Oikawa mumbled. He watched his face drop, his eyes wide and sad. He looked tired, and there were dark circles under his eyes. "Can I... Have some water?"

The other nodded and got up, leaving the room and coming back a moment later with a plastic cup of water. He handed it to Oikawa with shaking hands, and Oikawa sipped slowly from the plastic cup.

"Oikawa, aren't you angry?"

Oikawa looked up at him. His eyes widened. "Should I be angry..?" he asked, his voice soft and curious. "Have you done something wrong?"

"I... Dumbass, you have to remember!" the other shouted, his eyes filling with tears. Oikawa felt guilt press against his chest. "I-I cheated on you! I told you I loved you when I was straight! Don't you remember?"

Now, Oikawa looked down at his lap. He looked at all the scratches and mottled bruises on his arms and frowned. He tried to shift his legs, only to find that they wouldn't move. His eyes widened.

"My legs."

"...W-What?"

Oikawa began to panic. He slammed his hands against his thighs, tears blurring his vision.

"M-My legs, th-they won't move..!" he stuttered desperately, gasping as tears began to roll down his face. "W-Why won't they move?!" He slammed his hand against his thigh hard again, at which the other placed a firm hand to his shoulder.

"Oikawa, stop," he said firmly, and Oikawa did as he was told. He looked up at the other with wide, scared eyes. "You can't feel them right now. It's an anesthetic... You'll feel them in a while."

Oikawa stared at him in disbelief. He took a few deep breaths, trying to understand. He didn't know this person, and he was in hospital. He shut his eyes and wiped his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"Why is there anesthetic in my legs?" he asked, looking at his lap blankly. He looked up at the other. "What's happened to my legs?"

The other person pulled away from him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, looking both exasperated and apologetic.

"You have friends coming over later," he said, his voice quiet and defeated. "They can tell you what happened to your legs."

Oikawa frowned and pressed his hands against his thighs. "I want to know now," he insisted. "Tell me now!"

The other sighed loudly and placed a gentle kiss against Oikawa's forehead. Oikawa pouted, tearing up a little.

"Goodbye, Oikawa," he said softly, and then he was gone.

*

Over the next week, Oikawa woke up and was visited by nurses and doctors. He knew now why there had been anesthetic in his legs. He'd been hit by a car, and his legs had been crushed from the knees down. His legs had been amputated.

He spent seven days being fed hospital food he could barely keep down, sleeping and watching tapes of volleyball games he'd apparently played in.

He recognised all the players by now, but he had no names for them. There was one he recognised more than others. He'd recognised him from the first time he'd woken up in the hospital.

He'd asked one of the nurses what his name was. "Who? The boy who visited you on the first day?" the man had asked, smiling at Oikawa. Oikawa had only nodded, watching the man as he checked Oikawa's vitals.

"His name is Iwaizumi Hajime," he'd said as he finished up. "He said he was your best friend, and ex boyfriend."

Oikawa nodded dully and said nothing. If he was his best friend, why hadn't he visited yet? Oikawa cried again that day, comforted by only the kind nurse.

It was the third day of Oikawa's second week at the hospital when he got his first visit. It was two o'clock in the afternoon and he was watching Aoba Johsai play against a team called Karasuno. He frowned slightly, watching Iwaizumi.

There was a knock at the door and he jumped, pulling off his headphones. "You can come in," he called, looking up at the doorway.

The door opened then, and he watched as a group of people he vaguely recognised step into the room.   
"Hello, Oikawa!"  
"Hello."  
"Hi.."  
"Hello, Oikawa-san."


	3. Pretty Setters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa gets visited by the pretty setter squad..

It was the third month of their first year in high school when Oikawa told Iwaizumi that he loved him. They'd been closer than most couples for the past few years all the same, sleeping in the same bed often and spending every spare moment at each other's houses.

Iwaizumi thought this normal of best friends. After all, if that person was the person you were closest to, wouldn't you spend as much time with them as possible?

Oikawa, however, spent every day falling further and further in love with Iwaizumi. He spent his moments apart from Iwaizumi complaining to his older sister about heartache and listening to love songs.

It was a dark, cloudy and rainy day, and Oikawa was half asleep on Iwaizumi's bed, playing the same early 2000s love songs he had been for months. Iwaizumi was doing science homework and grumbling about the music Oikawa was playing.

"Iwa-chan~" Oikawa had sung, rolling off of the bed and swearing softly. "Hajime, pay attention to me~!"

Iwaizumi had turned around, looking at Oikawa, who was sat on the floor, looking up at him with wide eyes. He'd sighed and let Oikawa sit on his lap.

"What do you want?" he'd mumbled, resting his hand against Oikawa's head. Oikawa had mumbled something, his cheeks flushing pink. "I can't hear you, dumbass."

Oikawa looked at him, pressing his forehead against Iwaizumi's. "I want a kiss," he said, his voice firmer and louder.

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa his first kiss, along with several other firsts. It was easy, for the most part. Until he met Aiko. And for the first time, Iwaizumi understood what it really meant to be in love.

*

"Hello, Oikawa!"  
"Hello."  
"Hi.."  
"Hello, Oikawa-san."

Oikawa looked at the four people standing in his doorway, his eyes wide and curious. He'd been watching these people on a screen for the past week, trying to piece together what the other setters were like. Now they were stood in front of him, and he didn't even know their names.

"Ah," he said softly. "Hello!"   
He smiled and set his headphones and tablet aside. He looked back up at the small group of people and identified them easily.

The cheerful and kind-looking number two from Karasuno. The slight and meek number five from Nekoma. The serious and quiet number five from Fukorodani. The intimidating and nervous-seeming number nine from Karasuno.

"We came to visit you!" said the grey-haired one sweetly, smiling brightly. Oikawa noted the beauty mark under his eye, and the others dotted on his hand and elbow. "I brought Tobio too!"

Oikawa's face was suddenly laced with sadness. The setters watched him play with the sheets nervously. "I, uh," he stuttered, his cheeks flushing red. "Which one of you is Tobio?"

"Oh."

Oikawa looked back up to see a worried group of people staring back at him, and what had only a moment ago seemed familiar was now as strange as someone from a different planet.

"Well, no worries! We'll all introduce ourselves again!" the grey-haired one said quickly, gently ushering the others to sit beside the bed. Oikawa shifted slightly, so that he was facing them. "I'm Sugawara Koushi, from Karasuno!" he continued, standing beside the others who had already sat themselves down.

"You can sit, if you want," Oikawa said, looking up at him. Suga shook his head and smiled warmly at him. Oikawa felt his heart flutter and he turned back to the others.

"I'm Akaashi Keiji, from Fukorodani," the stoic, curly-haired boy said, nodding at Oikawa. "It's nice to see you again." Oikawa watched him place his hands against his knees nervously.

"I'm Kenma, Nekoma's setter," the smaller, blond one said. He didn't look up from his Gameboy as he spoke, clicking frantically at the buttons.

"I'm Kageyama Tobio, from Karasuno," the tallest of the four said, glancing at Suga quickly before turning back to Oikawa. "I'm glad you're okay, Oikawa-san."

Suga smiled brightly and held out a green canvas bag to Oikawa, who took the bag silently. He smoothed a hand over the pastel material, blushing slightly.

"We thought you might not have some of your stuff," Suga explained, watching Oikawa go through the contents of the bag slowly. "Iwaizumi helped me pick out the stuff you'd have wanted.."

Oikawa nodded and pulled out a t-shirt. A volleyball shirt – his volleyball shirt, the number one printed on it in pale blue. He set it aside before pulling out a sweater. It was striped with white and pale blue, and a little too big for him.

"Ah, Oikawa-san?" Kageyama asked quietly. Oikawa hummed softly, pulling out t-shirts and photographs. "What happened in the accident?"

Oikawa looked up at him suddenly, a look of shock on his face. Akaashi and Suga stared at Kageyama incredulously, whilst Kenma observed Oikawa's reaction with wide eyes.

"I... Don't know," he said softly. He then let out a soft sob, looking down at his lap. He'd been amazing. He knew that now. He'd been captain of the volleyball team at Aoba Johsai, he'd been an amazing setter, and a kind boyfriend. And yet he could remember none of it. "I don't know what happened..!"

He cried softly, holding onto his volleyball t-shirt tightly. He let soft sobs rack his body, his tears staining the soft material. He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember, he'd never remember, he'd lost all of his memories and he couldn't remem-

"Oikawa," a soft voice interrupted his train of thought. "Why don't the three of you wait outside?"

Oikawa looked up with wide eyes to see Suga setting a gentle hand on Kageyama's back as the three setters walked out, Kenma glancing back at Oikawa momentarily.

Once they were out, Suga shut the door carefully before crouching in front of Oikawa. Oikawa sobbed softly, looking down at the kind, doe-eyed setter.

"Tooru," Suga murmured softly, setting gentle hands against Oikawa's stumps. He gently ran his thumbs back and forth, ignoring the scars there. "It's okay, you don't have to cry.."

Oikawa looked down at him and soft whimpers left his lips. He tried to stop crying, and found that he couldn't, tears rolling down his cheeks and pattering onto his lap.

"I can't remember, and-and I'm trying s-so hard," he stuttered, struggling to explain the loss of memory. "B-But I can't, no matter what, I c-can't!"

Suga nodded and Oikawa felt a gentle hand cup one of his cheeks, slowly wiping away tears. Oikawa noted the beauty mark on his other hand, and swore silently to never forget the soft, brown spots adorning Suga's skin.

"I know, Tooru," Suga said softly, looking up at Oikawa with sad eyes. "But that's why we're here.. We're going to help you. I promise we'll help you to remember everything again."

Oikawa whimpered and leaned into Suga's hand, craving his gentle touch. Suga smiled at him, his touch soft and fleeting.

"We'll come back tomorrow, okay?" Suga said sweetly, standing up. Oikawa looked at him, sniffling softly and nodding. "So we can go through the photographs."

Oikawa nodded and watched Suga gather up the t-shirt and sweater, placing them back in the bag, along with the photos. "You promise to come back?"

"Yes," Suga said, smiling at Oikawa. "I promise. Now get some rest. Goodnight, Oikawa."

Oikawa waved and watched him leave with wide eyes. He shifted back into his bed, pulling the sheets over his stumps and shutting his eyes.

He wondered why somebody would go out of their way to be so kind to him. He frowned slightly, and for the rest of the night, Oikawa wondered why his best friend hadn't visited, but the group of pretty setters had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,is this okay????


	4. Accidents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk but this seemed really sucky when i wrote it

Just as Suga had promised, the group of four was back the next day at visiting time. 

"Hi, Oikawa!"  
"Hello."  
"Hey."  
"Hello, Oikawa-san."

Oikawa smiled brightly at them, setting his tablet aside and turning to look at them. "You came back," he said, smiling sweetly at Suga, who sat next to him on the bed and nodded.

"I told you we'd come back," he said, smiling. To him, it was easy to see the broken pieces of Oikawa's heart and past that seemed to be scattered all around the people he vaguely knew he had once cared for.

If anything, Suga knew how to make people happy. And to a certain extent, he knew how to fix them too. And he was determined to fix Oikawa.

"Oikawa-san, where did you put the photographs?" Kageyama asked, not having sat down yet. Oikawa hummed softly and pointed to a small table on the other side of the bed.

"Under there," he said, hoping that none of the nurses had moved them. Kageyama nodded, before fetching the photos. Oikawa watched as Kenma pulled his knees up and began to play, Akaashi leaning against him and watching with wide eyes.

"Does Kenma game a lot?" Oikawa asked, watching the couple frown and then grimace at the screen of Kenma's Gameboy. Suga nodded, humming softly.

"I couldn't convince them to leave it at home," Suga said with a soft sigh. "They carry their Gameboy everywhere, unless they're playing volleyball."

Oikawa listened to Suga, his eyes wide and his head tilted to the side softly. He wondered about the pronouns Suga had used, before deciding the matter wasn't worth asking about.

"Ah, here they are," Kageyama murmured, before sitting in front of Suga and Oikawa, holding a pile of photos, all of which had something written on the backs. Suga smiled and took half of the photos from Kageyama.

Oikawa watched him go through the photos with a sad smile on his lips, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. "You have to listen, and remember what I tell you, okay?" Suga said softly, smiling at Oikawa.

Oikawa blushed darkly and nodded, looking down at the photo Suga was holding. He smiled and pointed to the photo. "That's me!" he said, glancing at Kageyama. "And you guys, too!"

Akaashi looked up and leaned forward to see the photo. He smiled a little before leaning back next to Kenma, his smile gone. "That was on Kageyama's birthday," he said, glancing at Oikawa. "His birthday is on the 22nd of December."

Oikawa smiled and nodded. Suga handed him the photo, which he examined with wide eyes.

Kageyama was blushing slightly, a small smile on his face. Suga had his arm around Kageyama's shoulders, smiling brightly. Kenma was sat in Akaashi's lap, having looked up from his phone, and Akaashi was smiling. He was sat next to Suga, watching them with a sweet smile on his face, leaning against Suga sleepily.

"Who took this photo?" Oikawa asked, setting it aside carefully. Suga handed him another.

"Probably Hinata, Kageyama's boyfriend," he said, smiling warmly as he watched Oikawa look over the next photo. He hoped that somehow, beneath all the band aids, Oikawa's wounds were beginning to heal.

*

Somewhere during Oikawa's third year of high school, he was invited to a sleepover at Akaashi Keiji's house. He and the other setters, Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma and Sugawara Koushi were also invited.

Needless to say, they all became infinitely attached to eachother. Oikawa, especially, loved all of them.

It was easy to organise coffee breaks together and sleepovers, and beach days, and theme park trips. In Oikawa's third to last week in high school, Akaashi and Kenma began dating.

The same week, Daichi broke up with Suga, leaving him more attached to the group than before. And all the more attached to Oikawa, who tried his best to keep everyone in the group happy.

Two days after Daichi and Suga broke up, Oikawa was hit by a truck.

Aiko Takahashi called an ambulance. Meanwhile, her boyfriend, Iwaizumi, screamed at an unconscious Oikawa to wake up, that he took back what he said, that he did love him, that he couldn't die, not now.

When Suga, Akaashi, Kageyama and Kenma got to the hospital they were immediately told that it was a miracle. That with the help of one of the best doctors, they had saved Oikawa's life. What they had not been able to save was his crushed legs.

Three days after the accident, Iwaizumi turned up at Suga's house. He cried and said that Oikawa was gone. That he wouldn't remember, and that he hadn't recognised him. He complained that Oikawa hadn't understood.

Suga offered him tea and consolation. Iwaizumi called Oikawa selfish, and said that he'd been inconsiderate in his reaction. Suga had said nothing, just barely listening. Iwaizumi went home two hours later.

For the first time in a long time, Suga wanted nothing more than to break someone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sorry for the delay

"Iwaizumi-kun, I need a favour," Suga's soft voice rang from the other end of the phone call.

Iwaizumi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, frustration evident in his voice when he spoke. "I'm trying to forget about Oikawa," he mumbled. "I can't forget if you don't let me."

Suga frowned, before ending the call. Iwaizumi swore under his breath and set the phone down. He was about to lie down again when his phone rang. He rolled his eyes.

"Suga, why are you-"

"Iwaizumi-kun, I need a favour," Suga repeated, his voice firmer. Iwaizumi swore again, this time a little louder. "Mind your language."

"What do you need?" Iwaizumi asked, exasperated. He checked that Aiko was still asleep before getting up and pacing to his living room. He glanced at a photo of him and Oikawa, and set the frame face down.

Suga smiled, and spoke again with a soft voice. "You have some of Oikawa's notebooks, don't you?" he asked sweetly. "I was hoping that you could lend them to-"

"Don't have them."

"What..?"

"I said, I don't have them," Iwaizumi muttered. "Call Makki or Matsukawa, I'm sure they'll have them." His voice was cold as he pressed a hand to his forehead.

Suga hummed softly. "Are you sure? Because I already called and they don't have them," he said sweetly, his voice dripping venom. Iwaizumi was silent for a long while. "They said that you have them," Suga continued.

Iwaizumi grunted quietly. "I'm trying to forget about him and you keep calling me," he muttered. "You and the rest of the setters."

Suga frowned, anger hitting him hard in the chest. It was cold as ice, and it seemed to grip his neck, as he struggled to keep himself calm.

He was rarely angry. He was a connotation to flowers and smiles, and took careful care of everyone, making sure not to get on anybody's bad side. It was difficult for him to be angry.

But Suga was protective of Oikawa. He had a thing for the tall setter, and even when he'd been dating Daichi, Oikawa had always come first.

"Hajime, you don't want to forget him. And you're not trying to either," he mumbled, his voice quiet. Iwaizumi frowned, but said nothing. Suga didn't lie.

"You're trying to forget what happened to him. You want to forget the part where you went out with him, because then you can forget that you inevitably had to break up with him. You knew you would hurt him. You knew and you still did it."

"I didn't know this would happen, I didn't know he would be run over!" Iwaizumi protested. He pressed the heel of his hand against his forehead, tears welling in his eyes. "There was no way I could've known.."

Suga's response was cold, as was his voice. "If you cared about him, then hurting him emotionally should've counted just as much seeing him be run over," he said bluntly. "You're disgusting."

Iwaizumi began to protest, his voice shaking and tearful, but the phone call had already been ended.

*

The days now went by quickly. Almost everyday, Oikawa was visited by the sweet group of setters. He now knew all about his team at Aoba Johsai, and thanks to Suga, he'd been visited by them twice. Both times lacking the presence of Iwaizumi.

There were several days when Akaashi and Kenma were on dates, or when Kageyama was out with Hinata. When these days coincided, Suga would visit Oikawa with hospital pizza and machine coffee, along with a rented movie and sweet smile.

It was these days that Oikawa loved most, since he could lean against Suga, and listen to him tell sweet stories about before his accident, the setter's gentle fingers resting in his hair. Oikawa craved Suga's soft touch and kind gaze.

His second and third week at the hospital went by quickly, and all too soon it was time to go home. His last night at the hospital was spent with Suga and a rented horror movie, whilst Suga told him things about his sister and mother.

Even after Oikawa fell asleep, Suga sat with him, stroking gentle locks of hair out of his face. What he'd give to go back and keep Oikawa away from all of this pain. To keep him safe and happy, so that his smiles would never go away.

In the morning, Oikawa was greeted by the rest of the setters, who had brought him a pair of shorts and a new t-shirt. Oikawa slid on the slightly oversized shirt, smoothing his palm over the soft, pastel flowers printed onto the material.

"Thank you," he said sweetly to the setters, who smiled and bundled his things together into a rucksack. "You guys really didn't have to buy me these.."

"It's a gift," Kageyama said. "We thought you'd want something for when you left the hospital." Oikawa looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Tobio-chan," he said, a small smile on his face. "That's what I used to call you, right?"

Kageyama stared back at him with wide eyes, having been caught off guard. Suga smiled and placed a gentle hand on Kageyama's shoulder. Akaashi and Kenma watched this silently.

"It doesn't really matter," Kageyama mumbled softly, though he sounded glad and hopeful. "Uh... Thank you.. though."

Oikawa smiled and nodded. He shifted slightly in his wheelchair, not really liking it. He looked down at his lap and grimaced.

Suga ushered the other setters out, before placing a hand against Oikawa's back. He said something, his voice gentle, but Oikawa didn't hear him. All he could hear was the heavy beat of his heart in his ears, and all he felt was the way his stomach flipped and the way his throat and chest tightened.

Suga watched Oikawa with wide, worried eyes, hoping Oikawa wasn't having an anxiety attack. He crouched in front of Oikawa and placed his hands on his stumps, looking up at him with a small, concerned smile.

"Tooru?" he said softly, hoping that Oikawa was listening to him. "Tooru, are you okay?"

Oikawa shut his eyes and took in deep, ragged breaths. Suga frowned slightly, and cupped one of Oikawa's cheeks, brushing his thumb gently against his skin.

"Tooru, listen to me," Suga said gently. "What's wrong?" Oikawa opened his eyes and leaned into Suga's touch.

"E-Everyone's going to stare," he mumbled, stuttering over his words. "I d-don't look normal!" His expression was laced with pain, and he pressed his hands against his thighs, breathing shakily.

Suga frowned slightly. "Oikawa, you look fine," he assured him gently, wiping away a stray tear that rolled down Oikawa's cheek. "You look perfectly normal... Anyone who stares is silly, okay?"

Oikawa nodded and sniffled shakily. Suga smiled reassuringly. "I'll be right with you, so if you don't feel well, just tell me," he said softly. Oikawa nodded and looked at him with worried eyes.

Suga stood up and stroked Oikawa's hair back gently before pushing the wheelchair out of the room. Outside, there were not only three people waiting, but four.

Oikawa stared curiously at the small, smiling, ginger-haired boy who stood beside Kageyama. Kageyama muttered something to him, which he replied to with a kiss to his shoulder.

"Hinata, say hello to Oikawa," Suga said, smiling at the pair who were paying little attention to Oikawa and Suga.

The boy looked up with wide, excited eyes and grinned at Oikawa. Oikawa smiled, recognising him as the number ten from Karasuno – the one who could jump.

"Wah! Grand King!" Hinata said excitedly. Oikawa felt glad that he hadn't asked about or stared at his legs, or lack of thereof.

"Grand... King?" Oikawa asked, blushing slightly. "Surely you and Tobio-chan are grander. You beat my team, after all."

Hinata stared for a moment before grinning brightly. "I'm Hinata! Kageyama's boyfriend!" he introduced himself, a wide smile on his face. Oikawa smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you again, Hinata," he said, glancing up at Suga, who was smiling sweetly at them.

"We should go... Oikawa's sister is waiting for us, right?" Kenma asked quietly, looking up from his Gameboy. Akashi wrapped his arm around Kenma's waist, smiling.

Suga nodded and began to push along Oikawa's wheelchair. Oikawa sighed shakily, looking up at Suga again. He watches the reassuring smile tug at his lips, a lock of grey hair fall over his eye and his beauty mark.

Oikawa felt himself relax slightly. Suga placed a gentle hand on Oikawa's shoulder, and it was easy to calm down. Just as he'd said earlier, Suga was right next to him.

Oikawa was sure that if Suga was next to him, he could do anything.


	6. Chapter 6

"How's Oikawa-san?"

It was a simple question. Iwaizumi couldn't answer. Even if he had wanted to answer it, he didn't have an answer to it. He hadn't visited Oikawa, or called him at all. He had no idea how Oikawa was doing.

"I don't know," he said bluntly, turning to look at Aiko, who watched him with a small smile. Whenever she mentioned Oikawa, a look of contempt played across her features. The same look she'd given Oikawa seconds before the accident.

"Haven't you visited him?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "Or called him?" Iwaizumi frowned.

The more time he spent around Aiko, the more she seemed to have something against Oikawa, and any of his friends who chose guys over girls. "Why does it matter? You don't like Oikawa anyway," he mumbled.

Aiko laughed softly and came up to Iwaizumi, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Of course I like him," she said sweetly. "I just don't understand why he couldn't find a girlfriend out of all of those girls."

Iwaizumi frowned and picked up his mug of coffee. He wondered what she could possibly hold against people who loved others of the same gender.

He'd never understood homophobia. After all, he'd pretended to be gay for Oikawa the past few years.

*

"Suga, I can't," Oikawa mumbled, looking up at Suga, who looked as though Oikawa had just crushed the last bit of hope in him. "That's too difficult, I can't do it."

Suga whined softly and sat next to Oikawa. "Please try," Suga murmured. "For me, at least?"

Oikawa blushed darkly. He could do it for Suga, even if he didn't truly want to. What Suga was trying to convince him to do, was to get prosthetics, and walk again.

Oikawa didn't want to. It was too difficult, and he doubted he'd be able to do it. He looked down at his stumps and pressed his palms against them.

Suga pouted and leaned his head against Oikawa's shoulder. "I'll do anything you want if you go," he said sweetly, looking at him with those wide, kind eyes that made Oikawa's heart flutter.

Oikawa sighed and chewed on his lip. "Anything?" he asked carefully, trying not to sound too hopeful. He was already at Suga's house on a Saturday morning, discussing his lack of legs. He was sure that he couldn't be lucky enough to get any closer to Suga.

Suga smiled brightly, the way he usually did. Oikawa blushed. "Of course," he said. He pulled away from Oikawa, and looked down at his lap, suddenly looking very worried. "You know I'd do anything for you, right?"

Oikawa's eyes widened. Suga's voice had lost it's playful tone and softened, much more gentle and serious than before. Oikawa laughed softly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, because we're friends, right?" he said carefully. "That's how friends work." He looked at Suga, who was watching him with those wide, brown eyes.

He tried to remember, remember what he'd felt for Suga before the accident. Surely he must've felt something for him then, too. Surely he'd fallen in love with that sweet smile and gentle voice before.

"Ah, obviously!" Suga said suddenly, waving his hand a little. He smiled, and Oikawa felt the sickly falseness that shone through his smile. "That's how friends work.. And I'm your friend."

Oikawa felt his heart ache a little, and the feeling felt familiar. A feeling of disappointment. Of not being good enough.

"Okay. I'll do it then," he said. And that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happened here... Oikawa accidentally friend zoned Suga I guess. 
> 
> ...Suga's totally heartbroken ohmygod


	7. Chapter 7

Oikawa whined softly, looking up at Kageyama from where his head rested on the café table. He pouted and looked at the watchful setter, who seemed a little tired. Oikawa wondered how much sleep he was getting.

"I don't understand," he said, his voice whiney and confused. Kageyama tilted his head to the side. "Why won't he return my calls?"

Kageyama shrugged a little. Next to him, Akaashi looked toward Oikawa. "When was the last time you spoke to him?" he asked, his voice considerate, though his expression was blank.

Oikawa pouted and sniffled grumpily. "It's been three weeks!" Oikawa exclaimed, sitting up straight only to lean his head on his hands again. "He hasn't texted me or called me at all! I went and got prosthetics and everything-"

"You got prosthetics?"

Oikawa looked up at Kageyama, who looked vaguely curious. He nodded, sighing softly. "Suga asked me to," he said softly. "So that I would learn to walk again."

Kageyama nodded and picked up his mug of coffee again. Akaashi looked to Oikawa. "What was the last thing you talked about?" he asked, sounding a little sympathetic. He was surprised that Suga hadn't wanted to come and meet up with them. Even if he was ignoring Oikawa, surely he'd want to see them.

"He said that if I did it, he'd do anything I want," Oikawa mumbled softly. "And I asked 'anything?' and he said 'of course'." Akaashi looked at him for a while, his expression a little doubtful.

"Why does it matter, though?" Kenma asked quietly, not looking up from their Gameboy. They glanced at Oikawa quickly before looking back down. "It's not like you're dating him or anything."

At this, Oikawa whined loudly and hid his face in the crook of is arm. "You don't have to be so mean about it," he mumbled, pouting.

"You should go to his house," Kageyama said. "He'll probably be there. Or you could stop by at our school after practice one day."

Oikawa looked up at him, and huffed slightly. "I don't know where he lives. Or where your school is," he said, his voice a little blank.

Akaashi smiled sympathetically. "We'll take you to his house next week, okay?" he offered. Oikawa nodded and huffed softly. What could he possibly have done wrong?

*

"He texted you again," Daichi said, sighing softly. He looked over at Suga, who spooned ice cream into his mouth, a small, grumpy frown on his face.

"Don't answer," he mumbled through a mouthful of ice cream. Daichi rolled his eyes. He and Asahi had been over to Suga's house several times the past weeks, whilst Suga watched horror movies and sulked.

"You weren't even dating him," Daichi reasoned, scrolling through the one-sided text messages on Suga's phone. Suga had left his phone in Daichi's possession, letting him read texts and ignore phone calls. "It's not like he broke up with you."

Suga pouted and set the tub of ice cream aside, wrapping two blankets around himself. Asahi picked up the ice cream and put it on the floor before Suga could knock it over.

"He might as well have broken up with me," Suga mumbled, sniffling softly. "He obviously doesn't want anything to do with me aside from being friends! What if he's straight now? Can that happen? Daichi?"

Daichi laughed softly and looked down at Suga's phone. "I think he likes you too," he said softly, but not so that Suga would hear him.

Suga turned up the sound to the horror movie, sniffling grumpily. Asahi chewed on his lip nervously before letting out a soft scream at a jump scare.

Daichi sighed loudly. "Suga! He's calling you!" he called over the screaming lady on the TV. Suga didn't look up, instead he pulled the blankets over his head and ignored Daichi.

Daichi frowned watched the call be dismissed, the phone ringing with the notification of a missed call, and then with the notification of voicemail.

Daichi picked up the phone, tapping in Suga's passcode. He slid open the voicemail, ignoring Asahi's yelps and Suga's complaining.

"Hi, Suga! You must still be angry, because you're not replying to my messages.. I just wanted to tell you that I managed to walk, like, three or four steps today! Tobio-chan helped me, but I still did it! When you get this message could you call me back? Bye!"

Daichi frowned and set the phone down. He didn't understand why Suga wouldn't talk to Oikawa. Daichi could tell they were both in love with each other. If only they'd realise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... they're both so in love and so oblivious


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama,,,

True to his word, at nine in the morning next Saturday, Akaashi showed up at Oikawa's house, carrying a tired Kenma. He knocked on the door and waited patiently, letting Kenma braid the ends of his hair.

Oikawa opened the door a moment later, leaning heavily against his crutches. Akaashi's eyes widened, staring at the prosthetic legs. Oikawa laughed nervously, shifting a little.

"Do they look that bad?" he asked, his voice nervous. Akaashi shook his head quickly and looked back up at him.

"You're standing. By yourself," he said bluntly, watching Oikawa's cheeks flush red. "Did you... Can you walk?"

Oikawa nodded and stepped out of the door carefully, shutting it behind him. He looked at Akaashi and smiled, waving at Kenma. "I practiced a lot," he said. "I'm not very good at it, but you said Suga's house was close by."

Kenma watched him with wide, curious eyes. "I didn't think you'd be confident enough to wear shorts," they said softly, smiling a little at Oikawa. Oikawa smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear.

He felt lucky to have friends who seemed proud of him. He felt lucky that he could wear shorts, and that his friends didn't care about his legs. Most of all, he felt proud of himself for being able to walk, even if it was difficult.

"Come on, let's go," Akaashi said, giving Oikawa a small smile. Oikawa grinned brightly and began to walk carefully.

The walk to Suga's house would've taken ten minutes before the accident. Now, it took twenty minutes of very careful footsteps, banging of crutches and constant asking of "are you alright" and "do you want your wheelchair".

By the time they got there, Oikawa's thighs and abdomen ached. His physiotherapist had told him to be careful, and not to push how much he tried to walk. Supposedly, if he had taken this advice, his body wouldn't ache so much.

"Are you okay?" Akaashi asked, watching Oikawa lean against the wall of Suga's house. Oikawa nodded and sighed softly, holding tightly onto his crutches.

Akaashi looked around for a moment. Suga's house had always been the most beautiful. His mother had been a florist before his parents divorced, and so he'd always taken care of the flowerbeds in front of his house.

Now, his mother worked for advertisement agency, and his father was gone so often, Suga might as well have lived alone. The only proof of Suga's childhood and happy memories were the flowers he took care of so diligently.

"I'm going to knock, okay?" Akaashi said, which gave Oikawa a chance to straighten up and Kenma a chance to cling to him tightly. He knocked twice, the sound careful and clear.

"Is this a good idea?" Oikawa asked suddenly. "What if he's angry? I'm sure he doesn't want me over. We should go home. I don't want to upset him."

Kenma snorted softly, watching Oikawa's nervous eyes. "We should go. I mean, I should go. I should definitely-"

"What do you want, Daichi, for fu-" Suga stopped abruptly, looking up at the three stood outside his door. His eyes widened and he looked to Oikawa, who was still leaning heavily on his crutches. "Oh."

Oikawa said nothing, instead he watched Suga's reaction with curious eyes. Oikawa realised that Suga'd somehow simultaneously put on and lost weight, as well as looking like he hadn't slept in days.

"Oikawa, you.. You're standing," he said shakily, looking down at the prosthetic legs and then back up at Oikawa. "How can you.."

"I practiced a lot.. Because you said you'd do anything for me," Oikawa said, blushing slightly. He looked at Suga with hopeful eyes. "So I figured, I'd do anything for you too."

Suga let out a soft, affectionate sound, throwing himself at Oikawa in a tight hug. "Oh my god, Tooru," he said softly, sniffling quietly against Oikawa's shoulder. "Tooru..."

Oikawa smiled and put one arm around Suga, trying hard not to stumble backward. "Don't cry," he said, feeling a soft patter of tears against his shoulder. "I walked all the way here just to see you."

Akaashi smiled, stepping past the pair and into Suga's house, carrying Kenma along with him. Suga sobbed softly, holding onto Oikawa tightly.

"Tooru, Tooru.." he murmured shakily. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart." Oikawa blushed darkly at the affectionate name. He stroked Suga's hair, smiling.

"I know," Oikawa whispered softly, letting Suga pull away from him. He watched Suga wipe at his eyes with the heel of his hand, sniffling softly as he did so. He wondered if they were tears of happiness or tears of guilt.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you," Suga said quietly. "Do you forgive me?" Oikawa nodded and smiled, smoothing a hand down over his t-shirt. Suga smiled and gently tugged at Oikawa's hand to come in. 

Oikawa went after him, still a little shaky on his feet. He looked around Suga's living room with wide eyes. In the kitchen, Akaashi was looking for food whilst Kenma sat on the counter, playing on a Nintendo DS.

Oikawa smiled at Suga, who sniffled softly, watching how Oikawa walked with wide eyes. Once Oikawa was in the living room, he sat down, sighing exhaustedly.

Suga sat next to him, leaning against him and smiling. He placed a gentle hand against Oikawa's chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. "You did it," he mumbled softly. "You can walk again."

Oikawa smiled and set a careful arm around Suga's shoulders. "I did it for you," he said softly, looking down at the grey-haired setter.

It struck Oikawa once more how gentle Suga was, how careful he was with everyone. It was as though his will to protect others was greater than his will to be happy. And yet, he was happy.

Oikawa considered how fragile he was, and decided that he was the human version of a flower.

"Oikawa?" Suga said, his voice gentle and serious. Oikawa blushed and looked down at Suga, who rested his head against Oikawa's shoulder, his legs resting over Oikawa's thighs.

"Yeah?" he murmured softly, watching the other blush darkly and shut his eyes.

"I love you."

"Oh.. I love you too Suga."

*

"Iwaizumi-kun," Aiko called, stretching a little, arching her back. She huffed softly, setting her phone down on her bedside table.

She felt jealousy sink into her chest, the feeling heavy and uncomfortable. She brushed locks of long hair out of her eyes, wondering where Iwaizumi had gone.

It was the first time he'd been over at her house, and she'd woken up to find him gone. Now, she was more than a little angry.

"Iwaizumi!" she shouted, sitting up in bed. "Where are you?" She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

It wasn't fair, she told herself, that when Oikawa had been dating Iwaizumi they'd been so close, and that when he was dating her, he was so distant. Not fair at all.

Finally, she got up, running downstairs with little to no patience. She slammed open the kitchen door. "Iwaizumi why the hell are you-"

She stopped suddenly, staring at Iwaizumi, who was slumped over a table, an empty bottle in his hand. She frowned and looked closely at the bottle. Alcohol. The entire room stank of it.

"Iwaizumi, honey, what've you done?" she murmured, crouching down next to him. He opened his eyes sleepily and sniffled. She sighed, realising he'd been crying.

"You know..." Iwaizumi began, his voice slurring impossibly. "He can... Walk again?"

Aiko frowned, taking the bottle from his hand and placing it in the sink. "Just because you're eighteen, doesn't mean you can drink like this," she said, crouching back down next to him. "No more drinking for a while, okay?"

Iwaizumi grunted and sat up slowly, putting his head in his hands. "He's going out with... Uh, Suga..." he mumbled, sighing shakily.

Aiko groaned. "You did this because of him?" she asked, her voice angry. "Are you kidding me? You're not his boyfriend anymore! You're my boyfriend, so start paying attention to-"

She was cut off by the sound of retching and vomit hitting the tiled floor of her kitchen. She swore in disgust, standing and moving away from Iwaizumi as he emptied his stomach.

She wiped her hands on the t-shirt she was wearing – Iwaizumi's t-shirt. "I know he's dating Suga," she mumbled. "And I think it's disgusting. If you mention him one more time I'm breaking up with you."

Iwaizumi laughed, his voice rough and slurred. He stood up, slipping slightly. "He's not my boyfriend, he's my best friend," Iwaizumi slurred, walking, or more stumbling, away from Aiko. "You can't break up with me if I'm not your boyfriend."

Aiko whined. "Iwaizumi-kun, don't go," she pleaded. "I love you, you know? You can't leave!" Iwaizumi put on his shoes, stumbling out of the front door.

"If I could leave him I can leave you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh,, so much happened  
> Finally, Iwa-chan broke up with Aiko, because everybody hates her ;;
> 
> Sorry for the lack of an update yesterday,,


	9. Chapter 9

Days went by easily after that. Oikawa practiced walking as much as he could in his spare time, aided by Suga. When he wasn't walking, he was studying for exams he'd missed, hoping to catch up on everything he'd missed.

He knew, of course, that without the grades, he wouldn't be able to get into any college. But if he could study everything, he'd be able to retake exams. For the moment, this possibility was more important than others.

On Saturdays, the setters spent their afternoons and nights together, going through the last of Oikawa's notebooks and photographs to teach him about his past.

Oikawa was unbothered, for the most part, that he'd forgotten his past. It was frustrating, but he'd gotten used to asking Suga about the things he wasn't sure about.

One thing that bothered him without fail, though, was the stories about his best friend. All the stories, all the photos and all the diary entries about his apparently beloved Iwa-chan, and he'd never met the other.

He never called, never texted, and never stopped by. Oikawa wondered if he'd been a bad friend. After all, he didn't remember much.

"Suga," he called out softly, looking up at Suga from where his head lay on Suga's lap. "How did the accident happen?"

Suga looked down at him with wide eyes, surprise written all over his face. He didn't know exactly what had happened. Only Iwaizumi knew that, and he'd only told Suga parts of what happened.

Suga smiled and gently stroked Oikawa's hair back, admiring the other's beauty. He pressed a gentle kiss against his forehead, making Oikawa blush and grin.

"I don't know, love," he said softly, brushing his thumb over Oikawa's cheek affectionately. "Only Iwaizumi can tell you what happened."

Oikawa sighed softly, and his smile fell away. He looked up at Suga with wide, sad eyes. "Then why hasn't he visited me yet?" he asked, his voice shaking. "Doesn't he want to tell me?"

Suga felt his heart drop. Once again, the anger and hatred he held against Iwaizumi hit his chest hard. He hated seeing Oikawa sad and hurt, and knowing Iwaizumi was the cause of it made him hate the other.

"I'm sure he does, sweetheart," Suga reassured him quietly. He gently ran his fingers through Oikawa's tresses. "He's just... Not thought things through properly."

Oikawa's face creased with hurt, and he brought up an arm to cover his eyes. "Was I a bad person, Suga?" he asked, his voice shaking. "Is that why he doesn't want to talk to me? Did I hurt him?"

Suga shook his head and shifted so that Oikawa could sit up. Oikawa covered his face as he sobbed softly. Suga frowned, gently hugging Oikawa close to him. "No, Tooru, you're not a bad person," he whispered, kissing Oikawa's shoulder sweetly.

"I just want to k-know what ha-happened," Oikawa said between sobs. He clung to Suga, crying against his shoulder. "I d-don't understand, Kou-chan... I m-must've done something h-horrible..!"

Suga shut his eyes and held Oikawa close, cradling him in his arms. He stroked Oikawa's hair gently, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder and cheek. "No, Tooru, you were wonderful to him," he murmured softly. "You were wonderful to all of us... And I'm sorry we didn't appreciate you enough. You were never horrible to him.."

Oikawa sobbed softly, his thoughts clouding his mind. He didn't remember, didn't understand. This person was missing, and for some reason, everything else was falling out of place.

*

It was two am when Suga rang Iwaizumi. He had managed, after many apologies and compliments and sweet words managed to convince Oikawa that he hadn't been a monster. Now, Oikawa slept in his lap, and he dialled Iwaizumi's number.

"Suga," the reply came almost instantly. "Why are you calling me at this time?"

Suga sighed softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Oikawa's head. "How are you?" he asked, his voice quiet and tired.

Iwaizumi sighed on the other end, and Suga frowned, hoping this would be a rational conversation. "I'm hungover," Iwaizumi muttered eventually, earning a soft gasp from Suga. "What do you want?"

"I want you to do your best friend a favour and start acting like you care about him," Suga said bluntly, stroking Oikawa's hair. "Because you're acting awful selfish, Iwaizumi."

Suga waited, listening to Iwaizumi's ragged breathing on the other end. "I'm selfish?" he asked, his voice cold. "I dated him for three years and still I'm the one who's selfish?"

Suga shut his eyes, anger rising in his chest. "Yes, you are," he said, his voice steady. "Because somebody who wasn't selfish would have cared about Oikawa's feelings. And you didn't care about his feelings then, nor do you care about his feelings now."

Iwaizumi scoffed. "I don't care about his feelings? Why've I been drunk or hungover this week, confused over him and Aiko and this stupid accident?" he asked, his voice get louder and more unsteady. "Yeah, it's because I don't care about him. Because I'm selfish and only think of myself, right?"

Suga shut his eyes and listened to the other spit insults and slowly break down, beginning to cry quietly against his phone. This was harder than he thought it would be.

"I didn't mean for t-this to happen," he insisted, his voice shaking. "I know you d-don't believe me but it's true!" He sobbed softly against his hand, losing any will to argue.

Suga sighed softly. "Iwaizumi," he said softly. "You did something wrong... That's not why I'm angry, and that's not what's making Tooru cry. But you don't want to fix things, you don't care about fixing things.. That's why things are so wrong."

Iwaizumi shook his head, his sobs subsiding into silent tears. "You can talk all you want, Suga," he muttered, his voice cold.

"But you didn't break his heart. You didn't watch him meet your girlfriend whilst he was your boyfriend. You didn't shout at him. You didn't have him fall apart because of you. You didn't see the way he looked when he saw that fucking truck. You didn't see him smile at you when he was dying. You didn't tell him you loved him and see him pass out. You didn't fucking do any of that so don't talk shit."

"Iwaizu-"

Suga shut his eyes, listening to the static of an empty line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucked so much;;;
> 
> So many tears and ohgod, poor Oikawa


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pLeAsE rEaD::::
> 
> This is the last chapter of this fic ;; I hope you've all liked it so far!
> 
> I'm going to spend about two weeks writing some one-shot which I'll post here, and then I will begin writing the sequel to this,,
> 
> Thank youu

Suga couldn't bring himself to call Iwaizumi back. He was scared of either being shouted at, or being told something he didn't want to hear.

Whenever Oikawa asked about the accident, he told him the same story: he'd been out with Iwaizumi, gotten distracted and stumbled into the road. Simple. And when he asked about Iwaizumi? Suga hugged him and kissed his forehead, swearing over and over that Oikawa was perfect.

It wasn't easy. But now, everyday Oikawa went to watch Seijoh practise, and he took Suga on dates.  
When Matsunn and Makki graduated, he was there, and he hosted a Seijoh and Karasuno party the same night.

In the first week of the summer holidays, Oikawa started summer school, whilst Suga finished applying to colleges. Things were perfect. He was in love, surrounded by friends, and would graduate high school within two months.

Suga watched as Oikawa's weariness and struggles faded into happiness and smiles. He kept Oikawa closer than ever, kissing him and telling him everyday, over and over, how much he loved him.

It was enough.

And then.

*

"Oikawa, love, can you answer the door?" Suga called, looking up from where he was cooking. Oikawa replied with a quiet 'yes'.

He dropped his textbooks and carefully made his way downstairs, still careful of his feet. There was another knock at the door, and Oikawa let out a soft, frustrated sigh.

He got to the door, and turned, glancing at Suga. He smiled, his cheeks flushing a soft pink. He was happy.

He unlocked the door, opening it with a sweet smile on his lips. "Hello," he greeted, his voice gentle. He turned away from Suga to smile at the person in the doorway. "How can I-"

His heart dropped. His stomach turned and for a moment, he was sure that he was going to throw up. He felt faint, dizzy, and stumbled backward, only to grab onto the door.

He couldn't believe it. He was hit hard with a feeling of déjà vu, his entire world seeming to lose its meaning.

"I'm sorry, should I-"

"No. It's okay. Just.. Give me a moment," he said, his voice shaking almost as much as his hands.

He ran his fingers through his hair before looking back up at the person waiting in the doorway.

"Oikawa? Who is it?" Suga called from the kitchen, sounding both worried and confused. Oikawa felt the same emotions lodge themselves close to his heart, somewhere between his ribs.

Iwaizumi looked at him with guilty eyes.

"Morning, Oikawa."


End file.
